Feels like I just got home
by Olego
Summary: Scotty's point of view. If you're really in love, you will find that small glimpse of light to make you stay. Takes place: After the lobster dinner and after Kevin's talk with Jason.


Scotty opens his eyes only to find out he's hung-over. He feels warm, maybe because he has strong arms around him and someone pressed to his back. It's really nice and comfy. It's Kevin. Scotty is suddenly wide awake. It's Kevin! It all comes rushing back to him. The lobster, the champagne, the couch, the sex.

He feels Kevin shift behind him, proving Kevin is also more or less awake. Scotty feels a sly kiss in his neck, unsure if it's allowed there. No, this is so wrong, Kevin is in a loving devoted relationship, and he himself is… Confused, living with his ex-boyfriend that's left him heart-broken more times than he can count, but of course, is still in love with because he's just _that_ stupid.

Scotty jerks himself free from Kevin's embrace and sits up on the side of the bed, still with his back towards Kevin. He knows he should say something. Show that he knows what this was, that it doesn't mean anything and that Kevin is off the hook. A desperate trip down memory lane, only to satisfy their primal urges and to get their past as lovers out of their system. Now they can move on, now it's over. Scotty is almost sure that he believes this.

He gets up and starts to collect his clothes, spattered all over the apartment, in a trail leading to the couch, the scene of the crime. He feels like Hansel and Gretel when he walks through the apartment, seeking out his pieces from Kevin's.

Kevin appears in the doorway to the bedroom, at least wearing boxers. New ones, Scotty notices. The ones he wore last night where a different color and are lying at his feet.

"I need to go to work." He then disappears again, leaving Scotty to hide with his air mattress, still untouched since last night.

--

"But like I said. Easy isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Scotty is quite for a long time. He's not moving, sitting there in the middle of his things, on his way out of this secure and homey haven that Kevin's provided him with. Back to couches and his car. Kevin broke up with Jason…

"Scotty?" Kevin looks so vulnerable standing there by the door. Scotty looks up at him. "I understand if you don't want to try again. What I have to offer you now isn't a safe and solid relationship, but I want to try. I want to give you all I can. Is there any chance?" He speaks his question with a voice so fragile that Scotty wants to give him a hug and again tell him that everything will be alright.

"I don't know, Kevin." Scotty knows the odds to suddenly be heart-broken again are high, but he wants to be with Kevin. Maybe even fighting with Kevin is better than not having him near at all? He wants to so much it hurts. Kevin is reaching out, apparently eager to make an effort, and maybe this time, he's grown a bit. Maybe this time they are both mature enough to be in a relationship based on their… devotion and maybe even love for each other.

"Just give me a chance." Kevin's plea is so simple. There is nothing more in the world Scotty wants.

"I want to take this slow. I need my space and I need to think. You do too."

Kevin nods. "Whatever you need." He takes a small step forward. "I want _you_." He holds out his arms a little bit, inviting Scotty to a hug.

They linger in the embrace, but neither dare to kiss. Scotty still feels like he's hugging another man's boyfriend. He can somehow tell that Kevin still feels like he is cheating on Jason, because even though there is no air between their bodies, there is a wall.

Kevin slowly caresses Scotty's back in one long smooth motion. He wants to break down the wall, and Scotty wants to provide him with any kind of power tool to make that happen. He tighten his arms around Kevin and leans his head on Kevin's shoulder.

"There is hope for us, isn't there?" Kevin asks in a muffled voice.

"I wouldn't be here otherwise." Scotty answers and he feels how Kevin's whole body relaxes at the answer. Yeah, Scotty thinks, that's all they need right now: that little ray of hope to cling onto.


End file.
